


Food For Thought

by LovetheBlueCascades, SketchySquiggles



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Stuffing, Tom Is An Asshole, Tord is an asshole, edd is reasonable, feederism, feederism kink, fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak kinks stronger, matt just wanted to eat lmao, stuffing kink, this is so gay, tommatordedd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheBlueCascades/pseuds/LovetheBlueCascades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchySquiggles/pseuds/SketchySquiggles
Summary: Fusion is weird, especially on an empty stomach.





	Food For Thought

A glass shatters into the wall, some shards landing in Tom’s hair. Tom drunkenly turns to look at whoever threw it.  
“Fuckin’ stop, Commie…” He mutters, audible enough for Tord to hear from the other side of the room, where he rests, in hysterics on the wall.  
“Why would I stop? It’s fun to watch you dance, you drunk bastard!”  
“Alright, alright. That’s enough you two…” Edd walks over to the two, cola in hand, only to be smashed right in the chest with a glass.  
“TORD!” Tom sputters angrily. Tord snorts and falls on the ground, holding his chest. Tom walks over and beats Tord over the head with an empty Smirnoff bottle, then slaps him in the face. Tord spits up a little and laughs drunkenly.  
“Whaz wrong PRINCESS? Can’t take a joke~?”  
“A joke is when everyone is laughing--Not when you’re hitting my goddamn friends in the chest with your shitty beer!” Tord gets up and wipes his mouth with his sleeve, turning on his heel and walking out of the room to find the bathroom. Tom drunkenly walks over to Edd to make sure he’s okay.  
“He’s just joking around...you didn’t exactly have to go THAT hard on him...I mean, he’s still kind of learning this isn’t exactly the Norwegian Army Core..” Edd chuckles a little and wipes himself off of any remaining glass.  
“But I mean, he wasn’t even half-decent BEFORE he left, either. I don’t even know why I’m surprised about anything he does anymore...”  
“Probably because-” Matt slides next to Tom and rests his head on his shoulder. “-You secretly care about him deeeeeeeeeeeep down in that heart of yours !”  
“Why the hell would I care about Tord? Shit, before he left, he nearly ran me over anyhow. Dunno why I’d care about him.” Matt blushes and stands up straight, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
“Well-” He stops himself, seeing Tord walk into the room with a pink hoodie on. He walks over to the group, opening his mouth to talk, but nothing coming out after at least a minute of trying.  
“Sorry I hit you two with bottles.” He doesn’t exactly sound empathetic, but he’s trying. Matt nudges Tom a little, motioning to Tord slightly.  
“Yeah, I, uh, guess it’s alright.” Tom just shrugs and looks away, slightly blushing about what Matt said. Matt nods and looks at Edd, who is honestly, just watching it unfold in front of him like an envelope. Matt nudges Edd slightly, not sure if he really is okay with Tord’s behavior or not. Edd shrugs and nods in return. Matt smiles at Tom and Edd, then at Tord, who looks kinda bad. The Norwegian then picks up another full can of beer and starts sipping at it, not looking at the group. Edd looks at Tord and makes a little grunting noise to signify that that may not be the best idea right now. Tord lowers the can from his mouth, but doesn’t exactly put it down, only wanting to drink to forget about everything at the moment. Matt quickly rushes up to Tord, Tord backing up a little in surprise, Matt grabbing Tord’s free hand and absorbing him into a hug. The communist blushes, not knowing what to do. He drops the can, it spilling all over the rug, not to mention, Ringo, who was merely passing by. Unsure why, Edd joins into the hug, though Tord is slightly uncomfortable with it. No matter how much his brain tells him to back out he can’t back out now. Tord glances at Tom with his working eye, mouthing a soft ‘help me’, his cheeks getting redder by the minute. Tom grins narcissistically and slides into the hug, only making Tord even more disturbed than he already is.  
“You feeling better Tord?” Edd looks at his friend, who’s sleeping on Matt’s shoulder. Matt pets Tord’s hair gently, smiling wide. Tom is just kind of there, confused at the sudden affection towards the red hoodied communist. He tries maneuvering himself out of the hug, but realizes his arm is stuck to Tord’s back like it is stuck with super glue. He shivers and looks at Edd and Matt.  
“You two see this too….right? I’m not going ape shit crazy?” He starts to panic as he feels his body getting numb. Edd and Matt look at themselves, seeing their chests getting stuck together. They both try moving away, only to be pulled towards Tom and Tord.  
Edd is now beginning to panic too, so he tries to wake up Tord, his hand getting stuck on Tord’s shoulder as he shakes him awake. Tord’s eyes open to the best of his ability. He is more confused than concerned when he realizes the situation. “What the fuck?! I haven’t been asleep that long!”  
“NOW IS NOT THE FUCKING TIME TO DEAL WITH HOW LONG YOU’VE BEEN SLEEPING COMMIE!” Tom screams slightly, still trying to back away, only making it worse. Edd and Matt share a look of pure fear of what is happening and what might happen later. Their bodies merge with the amount of struggling they each do, finally ending up as a larger figure on the ground, the numbness fading after a while. They try to get up and just fall on their ass. Out of the mass, Matt speaks.  
“Where is everyone? Where’d you guys go?” Matt goes quiet once he realizes his voice is very different and he feels extremely weird. “What do you mean?” Edd mumbles, only to realize his voice sounds similar. “Commie. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!” Tord forces the body to get up, feeling a wave of nausea hit them like a bomb. They lean against the wall, looking at themselves. “What are we?” Edd speaks up, looking at the conversing colors in the one hoodie sleeve. “That is a very good question.” Matt takes a breath, then speaks again. “I don’t know.” Matt tries to get them off the wall so they can walk, but they almost fall. Matt swerves them towards the couch, having their hands grab the edge. “I don’t feel good.” Edd shivers, causing the body to shake spasmodically. “WHY ARE WE AN EARTHQUAKE?!” Matt yells. Tord allows the body to sigh. “I might be a bit malnourished but its fi-” Tom smacks a hand over their mouth. “It’s not fine if the shit’s coming from your part…” Tord uses the other arm to take their hand off their mouth. “Tom, why won’t you give me a goddamn chance to speak?!”  
Tom is about to speak before Edd cuts him off. “Both of you, stop fighting like children! You don’t need to constantly bicker and argue!” Tom and Tord remain quiet inside the being’s mind. “Thank you…” They stand up a little bit, sighing heavily. “I’m hungry.” Matt says softly, using an arm to pat the noisy stomach of the fusion. “Aren’t we all? I mean, we are in the same body.” Edd snorts. “Let’s go get some grub.  
Matt is still in slight shock, probably like everyone else, but still very happy that they’ll eat something. Edd manages to get control over the body movements and slowly moves their body into the kitchen, they then sit down in a chair. “So..what are we eating?” He asks, thinking about it a little. Tom offers a suggestion of spaghetti, Edd bacon, and Matt cinnamon rolls. “Honestly, I don’t really care what we eat. Let’s eat all of it for all I care, like jesus.” Tord states, honestly too hungry to give less than a half a shit. Their cheeks turn red from the statement and they just look around the room. “Okay then, let the commie have his sexual fantasies, let’s go.” Tom nudges their other arm, clearly at Tord, who nudges back. “Shut up, Jehovah's Witness.”  
They are able to get to the kitchen without immediately falling flat on their face, but they still use chairs and stuff for support. They all try to make their food, but realize they can’t make it all at once. So they all take turns, the food managing to be made in at least an hour, leaving them more hungry than before they even started. They sit at the table after getting a litre of cola and they sigh. “Finally.” Edd huffs slightly. Matt clears his throat. “I don’t know about you-” “-But this is over exaggerating? Yeah, I know..” Tom finishes. “I’m dying, what do you expect?” Tord shrugs. “Well that doesn’t mean-” Tom stops himself. “Whatever, it is what it is.”  
Edd takes control, everyone else just dealing with it as he chugs most of the cola. They finish about half the bottle, much to most of their surprise. They hiccup. “Anyone else gonna start any issues? I will chug again.” The being shakes his head. “That’s what I thought.” Tom takes over one arm and gets some spaghetti on their fork, The large mass of pasta is shoved into their mouth. They chew it to the best of their ability so they don’t choke to death. They shiver, feeling the clump slide down their throat. “That feels nice~” Tord grins. Their grin fades as more spaghetti is shoved into their mouth, most likely by Tom. Tord takes control for a brief moment only to flip over the bowl of spaghetti.  
“...You’re eating that.” Edd mumbles to Tord. Tord snorts and shrugs, taking the bowl off of the plain spaghetti and using a hand to eat it off the table, much to Tom’s disgust. Matt, though, is very happy just to eat in general, so he uses the other hand to shove more into their awaiting mouth. Everyone is taken aback by Matt’s action, but allow him to control them for a bit. Soon, the spaghetti is gone. They take a small break, giving a small huff of satisfaction. They stifle a hiccup and belch loudly, Tord managing to keep their hands down.  
“That was disgusting….” Tom mutters, gaining strength in one arm to wipe their mouth with their sleeve. “But It gave us some room so….thanks…” Tord shrugs their shoulders and chuckles, patting their stomach. Edd takes control and grabs fore some bacon, shoving at least 4 big pieces into their drooling maw. They continue eating, each of the items being gone after a few minutes each. All being washed down by Cola or Smirnoff. Only a few cinnamon rolls were left after a good 20 minutes. The fusion sits slumped in the kitchen chair, both hands massaging their swollen stomach. They all let out a groan, their voices combining for once.  
“This is NOT what I wanted…..” Edd hiccups.  
“Well, it’s obviously what Tord wanted.” Tom rolls the left eye socket and allows the fusion to sit up. Tom uses a hand to grab one of the last cinnamon rolls and smashes it into the fusions mouth. The fusion shivers as they chew, Tom continuing to shovel the rest of the pastries into their mouth. Edd and Matt manage to stop him before he can fit the last two into their mouth, but he was close.  
“Tom What are you doing????” Edd keeps his other arm restrained. “I thought we were done, I mean...LOOK AT US MAN!” Edd shoots a glance down at their swollen abdomen and then he shoves both hands into their hoodie pockets.  
“Commie seemed to like it~” This earns a blush from the fusion, Tord using an arm to punch their other shoulder.  
“Shut up Jehovah’s Witness….” Tord mumbles, almost growling from the fusions mouth. Suddenly a sharp pain flashes through their body, they scrunch up a little. “I blame Tom.” Tord squints the fusions eyes and presses down on their stomach, earning a low growl of irritation.  
“I don’t feel good.” Matt winces, trying to get the fusion to stand up. Edd keeps them seated. “No..no..just let it happen, standing will make it 10x worse…” “But do we really wanna throw up on the table?” Tom pipes in. He tries to get them to stand up, but again, Edd keeps them seated.  
“Lets try and unfuse..” Tord adds. They all try and split apart, other than Edd, who thinks it’ll make it worse.  
“Edd, bud, we love you, but listen to the Communist for once..” Tom inhales sharply. Tord mentally thanks Tom for his comment and Edd begins to try and break their bond. They try for awhile, the pain getting horribly worse the harder they try. They finally pull something and they all land on the floor. Edd sits up and pulls Matt up off of his lap.  
“Hey ! We’re okay !” Matt smiles, standing up and wiping himself off, running his hands through his ginger hair. Edd chuckles a little and stands up as well.  
“Guys..why the fuck didn’t you share the food space...” Tord mutters, wobbling to his feet. He keeps his hands in his pockets and he trudges out of the room, preferably towards the bathroom, face green and beaming with sweat droplets. Edd looks at Tom, who’s snickering on the floor.  
“What’s so funny?” Edd looks at Tom, his brows furrowed.  
“We were basically stuffing the hell out of Tord, so HE can have the backlash!” He laughs into his hands. Edd looks at him, eyes squinted. “I think it was just you buddy.” He opens a can of cola and takes a sip.


End file.
